pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 2:In the Darkness
|image=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 2 In The Darkness.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |production = TVS2 |broadcast = TV Special|season = 3}} The CMCs and the Fireside Girls visit the place where Twilight Sparkle was almost executed, because she was saved by Nyx. There they found a charm, and Nyx found it familiar. Meanwhile, Emily quickly recall on her past adventures a year ago, the time where she found out Kiki's secret. Overview As with the previous special, this special is separated to three portions. The Main Plot titled The Charm ''features the CMCs, Nyx and the Fireside Girls. They visit the place where Twilight is almost executed. The Fireside Girls found a charm which Nyx seems to recognize. But their visit goes awry when they encounter Nexus, again. The Side Story titled ''The Reign of Evil ''features the other characters encountering an evil darkness from beyond time and space. The Climax titled ''In the Darkness ''is a convergence of the two portions and it features the characters going up against Nexus and his minions- Black Monsters. Episode Summary ''To be added... Songs *HEART∞BREAKER (end-credit song) Background Information *This special,like the previous special,is labeled as a TV Special.This special took place between House Chaos and Masky Situation. *There are several references to the MLPFIM fanfic Past Sins: **The location where where Nyx saved Twilight from execution is visited by the Fireside Girls and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. **Nyx reveals that she never wanted to become Nightmare Moon again,refering to the fact that she regreted over what she had done as Nightmare Moon. *The music video uses the end-credit song 'Heart∞Breaker' to promote the special just like last special's music video with 'Stay the Ride Alive'. more coming soon Continuity to be added.... Allusions *This special features similar traits with Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider OOO and W feat. Skull Movie War Core: **The The Charm ''portion has similarities with the W portion '''Kamen Rider Skull:Message for Double'.The 1st instance is that a character visiting a person's past due to a certain object.The 2nd one is that the character felt sorry for the character he/she saw in the past. **The The Reign of Evil ''portion has similarities with the OOO portion '''Kamen Rider OOO:Nobunaga's Desire'.The 1st instance is that the characters taking care of a person from the past who wants to continue his/her desires.The 2nd instance is that in the end,the character who has the desires reformed and realizes something.The 3rd one is that the formely desire-hungered character ended up dying. **The'' In The Darkness'' portion has similarities with the '''Movie War Core '''portion.The 1st instance that the final villain is made out of lavas,volcanic cores,the memories from the past and a powerful source from the 2nd portion.The 2nd one is that the character attempts to put out it's power source. **The end-credit song 'HEART∞BREAKER' is also the end-credit song for that film. Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Special episodes Category:Fanon Works